Down A Gin OneShot
by RawringBeara
Summary: Gin being doctored after the Baratie Arc. GinXOc.


**_Down is about a man who is in a relationship with an insecure woman who needs to relax and let go with him. _**

* * *

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down._

** " Your Stupid!" "I know." "You could have died!" " I know. " " You could have gotten' those people killed!" " I know." " Is that all you can say? " The head doctor of Don Krieg Pirate Armada asked as bandaged up the pirates wounds.  
" I don't know. " the man responded with a cocky smirk earning a slap in the back of the head. " Oi, what was that for? " He asked rubbing the back of his head. " I just felt like it. " She smirked as she pushed the man back onto the bed.  
" I like where this is going. " A wide grin spread acrossed his face. " Men, I swear. " She sighed placing a hand on her head, " After being captured by marines, nearling starving to death, and inhaling MH5 gas you need to rest. Honestly I don't know how your even alive." a hint of shock in her soft but stern voice.  
" Relax Yumi-chan, I'm alive aren't I? " he smirked. " Barely."**

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

**Yumiko sighed picking up the pirates clothes, " Well these are ruined. " "Its only a little blood, there fine. " " Gin, thats gross. " she said tossing them into a corner.  
The doctor walked over to the dresser next to the bed cleaning up the mess of bandages. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her onto the bed, " Gin! What the hell do you think your doing!? " She asked angerly with a light blush across her face. " Your worry about things too much, you need to relax. " He said pulling her close to him.**

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down, Down Even if the sky is falling down._

**He placed small kisses down her neck and collar bone, her struggles were futile. He was much stronger and larger than her and her small frail body. She sighed in defeat earning a grin from the pirate, " I give. Do what you want. " She said shaking her head but smiling. The pirate grinned running his hand up and down the side of her leg going up her skirt a bit.**

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

**He caused to giggle lightly as he stroked her, " That tickles." She said softly as she reached down grabbing his hand. Yumiko turned over quickly facing the pirate, she placed her hands on his bare chest while she looked up to face him. Gin looked down at the woman and placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer. " Gin...you scared me..." the doctor said softly looking down.  
" How so? " he asked resting his chin ontop of her head. " I thought...I thought I was bever going to see you again." Yumiko wispered almost unable to be heard.  
**

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down._

**_Gin was quiet for a momemt, " I was too. " He said bringing his hand up stroking her hair. She looked up and kissed him softly on the lips, " If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself Gin. " " I'll let you. " The pirate chuckled. He pulled her into another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her small waist. Running her fingures threw his hair she smiled threw the kiss.  
She pulled back and places small light kisses down his jawline and neck. His hands ran over her body slowly, " I love you Yumi-chan." " I love you too. " She said softly reaching her hands up and pulling down the pirates head to face her before kissing him softly._**

_Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sendin arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy._

**" Lets run away and get married. " The pirate said smirking. The doctor rolled her eyes, " Your so odd. " She said smiling softly. " We'd come back. Just so we'd have time alone afterwords. " he smirked. " One day. " the woman giggled.**

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down._


End file.
